The Love of Brothers and Friends
by SequelSister
Summary: Boktai 3 spoilers. After the last battle, Django worries about the future and the fact that he could easily lose Sabata forever if they're separated.


**The Love of Brothers and Friends**

One-shot, major Boktai 3 spoilers. Django has a dream recalling the details of his fight with Fenris earlier in the day. Scared of losing Sabata, he seeks comfort and the promise that they'll never be separated again. This was inspired by a very adorable Japanese fanart of Django hugging Sabata, obviously overjoyed to see him.

Disclaimer: Please. If I owned Boktai, the games would've been released here in early summer, and Boktai 3 would certainly be getting translated soon.

I looked up at the big bony monster, intimidated by the size of those teeth as well as the single eyeball staring down at me. It wouldn't be easy, but I had to defeat Fenris without harming Sabata. I couldn't handle losing my big brother again...

"Giving up already, Django?" Sabata grinned from his place stuck in Fenris' chest. "Honestly, I would've expected more from you after you got this far. How hard can it be, after you already managed to put me in the Piledriver?"

_You know perfectly well that was the hardest thing I've ever had to do!_ I wanted to shout, but kept my mouth shut, knowing he was only trying to get me riled up with that comment. Being blinded by rage was the last thing I needed here.

A large fist crashed down next to me, knocking me off my feet. As I scrambled back up, Fenris lunged toward me, his mouth wide open. I quickly jumped out of the way and fired several shots into his eye, but was interrupted when he slammed his hand into me and flung me across the room. I landed hard on the floor of skulls, the wind knocked out of me.

"Ha! Being that clumsy will get you nowhere except dead!"

Now I was mad. "Give back my brother!" I yelled, rushing toward the beast with my sword drawn.

"Reckless won't help you either." Sabata said, smirking calmly. "Rapid punch, Fenris!"

The bone creature howled, then proceeded to throw rapid-fire punches near where I was standing.

"Sabata..." I said, jumping and rolling out of the way of each gigantic fist, "I'll save you... no matter what! We're supposed to be a team, and I'm not letting you go this time!"

"Aww, how touching. The little baby loves his big brother." His smirk turned into a scowl. "Face it, Django. Your whole family's gone. You're on your own now, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"That's not true! My friends are always with me! Right, Otenko?"

"Right!" The sunflower nodded. "Let's do this!"

"TAIYOH!" The two of us shouted in unison, fusing together into Sol Django.

I opened my eyes and looked around. What was I doing at the inn? Wasn't I just... that must've been a dream, although I knew those events had occurred recently in real life as well. But what about Sabata? Was he okay?

"You all right, little bro?"

Startled, I looked behind myself. Sabata was sitting on the other bed. He was smiling, but it was a warm, caring smile, not like the evil grin he'd had earlier. I realized this could only mean one thing.

"Sabata!" Enthusiastically, I ran up and jumped onto the other bed, hugging my brother as tight as I could. "Sabata, I'm so glad you're okay... I was so scared! I... I thought you..." Unable to finish, I broke down crying. "I thought I'd lose you forever..." I sobbed, my cheek pressed up against his.

"Don't worry, Django," he said softly, holding me close. Showing affection doesn't exactly come naturally to him, so he always seems a little uncertain about it, but he knows he has to protect his little brother, and I feel safe, comfortable, and content around him. "We're okay now."

I looked up at his face. "We'll always be together from now on, right? I don't want you to ever leave me again... you're the only family I have."

"Django..." He hesitated for a second, not quite sure what to say. "Of course we will. I promise."

I smiled and snuggled against him, wrapping his scarf around both of us. The rhythmic beating of his heart was soothing and reassuring, so much so that I started to doze off. From now on, we'll always be together, no matter what. Sabata's not just my brother... he's also my friend. My friend who will always be there to protect me. Nothing will ever separate us again.

"Um, Django, could you let go for a minute? I have to go to the bathroom."

Well, almost nothing.

Yes, I actually got something finished! I have almost no experience writing non-humor or fluff, and have never written a fight scene before, so feedback would be appreciated.


End file.
